Some Late-Night Christmas Shopping
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: It's Christmas time, and the guys each have one more present to buy! What will they buy? 2k12 verse, rated for the smallest bit of language. It's really meant to be humorous, but I don't think it is... One-Shot


_Hi, peoples! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated my other story! I'm planning on doing another multi-chapter story, but I haven't finished the sequel yet, and it SERIOUSLY needs that sequel. So, whadda y'all think? I can't decide... Anyways, here's my Christmas story. I think I'll just do this idea that popped into my head like 3 days after I posted the last chapter, so... sorry, people who had suggestions. I'll try to put portions of the suggestions into the story, but I dunno... 2k12 *gasp* universe, 'cuz there's so many 2k3 ones... wanted to do one so bad!  
_

 _Summary: Each turtle (and April and Casey) has one more person to buy Christmas presents for. (Each character's appearance is shortish...)  
_

 _I want to keep each present a secret until the end, so don't think that the *s are to censor it,; they're not! I'll give hints, but that's it!_

 _Disclaimer: I want them so friggin' bad! Sadly, no. It's weird, though, because I am literally their biggest fan!_

* * *

Leo drew in a breath as he walked into the girliest shop in the mall to get something for April. "What could she possibly like...?" he wondered out loud.

He went up to an employee, covering his face with the collar of his trench coat. "Um, what are the most popular gifts for teenage girls right now? I need to do some last-minute Christmas shopping."

"Well, I'll take you to the aisle, sir. Follow me, please," the female employee said, walking away in quick, rhythmic steps. The trench coat-wearing teen sighed and followed her, needing to almost run to keep up with the quick woman.

They soon found themselves in a nearly deserted aisle, causing the employee to hum in thought. "Hmm, this really is last minute, isn't it? It's late Christmas Eve, yes? Almost midnight?"

Leo blushed under his coat. "Actually, my brothers and fiends are out, too. We like to keep to ourselves, mostly," he muttered, hoping he hadn't raised any suspicion. The woman didn't seem to notice, though.

"Alrighty, then. Talk to me again if you need anything."

Leo waved with his mitten hands and then took a good look at the aisle. There were a million things to choose from!

"Oh, boy..."

* * *

Raph growled from inside Walmart. Why were there so many damn people?! It's nearly midnight!

"Okay... What to get for Donnie," he muttered, walking over to the science aisle (is that a thing?)

"Would he like a ********* ***? Or a new *** ** **** *****? Maybe he'd like a *** ******** ** ******* to work with... Yeah, that sounds good."

He walked out of the store and went to an old ****** *** he and his brothers had found a while ago, but hadn't dared to go in. Rummaging around, he finally found a few *********. "Now, how to hide it..." He looked down at himself. "Duh."

The trench coated turtle hid them in the giant pockets inside his trench coat ('Why are they so big?' he wondered, though thankful) and walked back to the Lair. _'That wasn't too hard. Wonder how the others are doing._

* * *

Mikey smiled as he went into (a different) Walmart and looked for something to get for Raphael. "The Raphie-boy would love a nice dress... Nah, I got him that for his birthday last year. Now, what would he like? A new mask? No. Um, a new skateboard? No, I'd want that. OOH! I know!" he exclaimed, glad that there was no one else in the store.

He ran to the toy aisle and looked for a ******* ****** ***. One that looked like *****... "YYYYYEEEESSSS!" he screamed, taking his scarf from his face to get a better look at the toy. It was almost down to every detail! "Thank you, WALMART!" he yelled, running to the cash-register to pay for it.

"Can I get this, please?" he asked kindly.

The register woman smiled. "Of course, sir. That'll be $5.99."

Mikey grabbed he money from his pocket and gave it to the woman, then grabbed the bag she'd put the toy in and ran out.

"BYE!"

* * *

April sighed as she went into GameStop. How had she forgotten to get Mikey something? On his first real Christmas, too? "This'll make up for it. The games here are ridiculously expensive!" she muttered, looking for Wii U games, as that was the console her little 'brother' had.

"*****? He has that. ***** *****? That too... ***** ***** **?! He doesn't have that one!"

The redhead grabbed the shelf and went to the register to pay for the (expensive) item. She nearly grimaced at the ugly, scarred face of the old man. She then realized he'd probably been in the Army. "That'll be $50, ma'am."

April dug the money out of her pocket and gave it to the scar-ridden man. "Thank you, sir. Have a nice Christmas!" she stated, running out the door to the Lair before the others got there.

* * *

Casey growled as he went into the 5th shop that night. Why was Leo so hard to buy for?! He'd turned down everything a normal teenage male would want because he knew for a fact that Leo would never want any of that crap!

Would he like cake, maybe? Or a puzzle? Maybe a sketchbook? The guy was great at drawing. Or directions on how to use the toaster? Heh. No, that'd be insulting.

 _'Maybe I should go with *** ********** *****. And probably a whole kit, so Casey Jones doesn't look cheaper than some guys who've lived in the sewers for 16 years!'_

It just so happened that he was in Michael's, where there was literally tons of sketchbooks and art kits. He went into one of the aisles ad grabbed a drawing book that'd caught his eye. He then looked in another aisle and looked around.

There were so many ***s! "WHY?!" he screamed, punching one of the shelves. An art kit with a ninja on it fell down, and Casey smiled and grabbed it, ignoring all of the other items falling as he went to pay for it.

* * *

Donnie banged his head against the wall inside Dick's Sporting Goods. What kind of crap did Casey want for Christmas?! He already had more than enough hockey sticks, and pucks! A *** ****? No, he wasn't going to find that here...

"I'll probably just get him a new ******," he said to himself, walking to where said gear would be.

"Hmmm... Ooh! Here's a good one! Aaaaaannnd it's ripped. Here's another one. Not ripped. That's good."

He ran out to the register, payed for the item, and then left.

He would not be the last one to the Lair!

* * *

Leo groaned as he finally got back to the Lair. Mikey, Raph, and April were already there, wrapping presents (though Leo could tell what Raph had...)

"Hey, guys," he said, hiding the gift, that he'd gotten wrapped, behind his shell.

They all waved, not breaking their concentration. Leo chuckled and went to his room, where he kept wrapping paper, and wrapped the present that he'd just gotten.

The next morning, while everyone was around the Christmas tree (Splinter had already opened his presents and left them be), they all took out the last gift they'd bought and gave it to that person.

Mikey opened his gift first, naturally. "WOW! Mario Party 10! Thanks, April!"

Raph looked at his next. "Whoa, a toy turtle! It looks exactly like Spike! Thanks, bro." He noogied his baby brother until he said uncle.

Then Casey. "Whoa! A brand new hoodie! I haven't been able to find this brand anywhere! Thanks, Donnie!" Said genius chuckled.

The genius opened his own next. "Mutagen! Wow! Now I can finish my latest batch of retro-mutagen! Thanks, Raph!"

April opened hers. "A whole box of Air-Heads?! These are my favorite candies! This is awesome! Where'd you find it?"

"It was at, like, the girliest store in the mall! I don't understand why, though," Leo said before opening his present.

"A new sketchbook and an art kit? *gasp* Oh, my gosh, this ninja is so cool! Where's you get this? Is there actually a Michael's in New York City?! Thanks, Casey!"

Casey chuckled. "Eh, it was nothin'. I just can't believe they were still open! It was almost midnight!"

They all laughed and hugged each other, happy for peace among them. "THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" Mikey screamed, causing them all to cover their ears.

Raph growled. "C'mere, you!" he exclaimed, chasing after his brother.

Leo sighed agitately. "Well, so much for peace."

* * *

 _I just realized that Leo's appearance was longest. I really do love him... Anyway, I hope you guys liked the story, because I don't! You can replace my joy with your own! (though, it'll take a lot of joy from the only people reading this to make up for my own...) BYE! And I'll update 'Hamato? Oruoku?' soon!_


End file.
